Playing for keeps
by RFR.SS.HouseofG
Summary: Cat witnesses what she thinks is Lois trying to steal Kara from Catco ... from her side. Inside her very own building neverless. She takes her cantor of whiskey out on her balcony in the middle of the day ... to try to drink the raw anger away. It doesn't work. Soon Kara comes and tries to talk to her ... but she's not ready. - Pre-Relationship.


**Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge**

 **Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (15) [Word] Mine**

Standing to her feet she made her way over to her bar. Grabbing the cantor that held the whisky she grabbed a clean glass. She turned and marched towards her private balcony. She walked right up to the railing and poured a heatlhy amount of whisky into the clear and clean glass. She lifted said glass to her lips and took a deep swallow. Her eyes closed at the feel of the rush of raw whisky working it's way down her wind pipe, throat and finally hitting her stomach. Her eyes opened once more as she poured another glass full.

"Ms. Grant?" A soft unsure voice spoke at her back.

Cat lifted the glass and took another deep swallow. She carefully placed the glass ontop of the railing as she set the cantor on the table next to the ledge. "Nice to see you come back to work _Keira._ " She stared out over the buildings of her city. Her chosen city. The city that she felt most home in.

"I'm sorry that ..." Kara began.

Cat rose a firm hand up. "I don't want to hear any excuess … any _lies_ from you." The coldness in her voice echoed through the angry mess that her mind was in. A firm line on her lips. "I'm surprised that you decided to meet with Lois Lane in my building through."

"It's not what you think it is Ms. Grant." Kara's voice rose up quickly.

"I said I don't want to hear any lies _Keira._ " Cat grounded out.

"You won't be able to get through to Cat right now; Kara." Lois's voice spoke up.

Cat tightened up even more.

"I can explain." Kara's worried voice spoke.

"You will just be talking to a brick wall right now." Lois looked over at the younger woman. She sighed. She looked over at Cat's stiff profile at the railing. "Just so you know Cat; I'm not here to steal Kara from you. I came to see my family." She waited for the meaning to catch up to Cat's angry mind. But she fully knew that Cat may be too far gone in her raw anger; to really catch her meaning.

"Clark Kent is my cousin." Kara's words floated in the air.

Cat closed her eyes.

"I would never leave you Ms. Grant." Kara's softness surrounded her wounded spirit. "Not willing."

Cat's hand with the glass lift to meet her lips once more. She sipped it before lowering it back on the rail. "Go back to work Keira. I need to speak with Lois."

"Ms. Grant." Kara whispered.

"I said go." Cat's voice held raw anger.

Lois silently looked at her cousin in law. She gently nodded towards the building. She knew the young woman beside her didn't want to leave Cat alone. Not like this. But she fully knew that Cat wouldn't be able to pull herself together with Kara there with them. She nodded her head in agreement to Kara's silent plea. She watched as Kara slowly walked back towards the door for Cat's office. She turned to look at the angry straight back of her … hell she really didn't know what to call Cat Grant any longer. Cat was Cat.

"Why did you make sure that I could see you in my building. When you could have visited her at her apartment." Cat finally turned around keeping her back against the railing. Her right eye brow high on her forehead; and a tight line against her lips. "You planned this. You planned on me seeing you."

Lois sighed. "Honesty I didn't plan this Cat." She kept her body relaxed. Her arms loosely crossed her chest. "I honesty came here to see how you are doing Cat; when I saw Kara in the coffee shop … I had to see her before I headed up here."

Cat's right lip rose. "Likely story."

"I recommanded Kara to you before you even agreed to interview her." Lois sighed. "You knew that I knew Kara from the very start; Cat. So why are you so upset." She nodded in understanding. "Of course. Kara is the only one that you have allowed close to you here at the office .. and in your personal life." She stepped forward a few steps closer to the angry and untrusting slightly shorter blonde. She paused when she was within touching distance. "Even if you haven't grown to care for Kara … you would still feel that I'm here to steal something away from you yet again."

"You came you saw. Now you may leave." Cat growled.

Lois sighed. She knew that there was no getting through to Cat Grant. She nodded and turned and walked from the balcony. Feeling Cat's heady eyes locked on her back the full time. She sighed as she made her way out of Cat's office. Pausing at Kara's desk. Looking into the sad eyes of the young misplaced Krypton. "Only you and Carter can truly reach her; Kara." She spoke in a low soft tone; not wanting any unwanted ears to over hear. "Don't ever give up on her."

"Never." Kara whispered.

Lois nodded and lifted her head. She found the bullpen busy with over eager employees running around. She fully knew each and every one of them didn't miss the tension …. or the drama that went on out on the balcony. She met the eyes of James across the room. He tightly nodded as he glared around the room himself. Most of the employess blushed as they went about their work. She shook her head. Cat had her staff well on hand. She knew that whatever fallout that her visit here today would bring; that Cat had it well in hand. She looked back at Kara and nodded. It was time for her to leave.

…..

The office was quiet. Everyone had left hours ago. Kara had been staring into Cat's empty office ever since the last person left. Deep worry lined her face as she simply just silently listened to the beat of Cat's heart. Her eyes suddenly found Cat walking slowly into her line of vision as she stumbled to the center of her office. Cat turned and stared right into her eyes through her glass walls.

Cat lifted her head in a slight nod. She watched the younger woman get up, and make her way towards her office. "Why didn't you live with Clark when you first lost your parents?" She demanded in a low voice.

Kara stopped dead in her track. "H-he was too yo-ung to look after me. He was worried that he wasn't able to help me grieve for my parents. For my h..." She breathed. "He wasn't able to deal with a grieving twelve year old girl." She finished instead. "He made sure that the Danverses was the family unit that I needed at that time of my life."

"Clark only talked about the Kent family when I worked with him at the Daily Planet. He never once said that he had …." Cat rolled her eyes. "Of course he wouldn't. After all the Kent's adopted him when he was just a infant." She looked at the younger woman infront of her. "Why didn't he just have Martha raise you? That way he could have help."

"Martha was too old." Kara sighed.

Cat sighed as she remembered seeing a picture of Martha Kent a few years ago. "Yes she was. Have you met her?" She asked curious.

"Yes." Kara nodded. "She's more like a caring aunt towards me. After all she did raise my cousin." She shrugged.

"What did Lois tell you of me before she sent you to me?" Cat demanded her eyes slanted.

"You aren't ready to hear this Ms. Grant." Kara replied after a few moments of silence. "Not like this."

"At least you didn't attempt to lie to me." Cat sighed. "What have you been telling Lois about me throughout the years?" She demanded in a harsh tone.

Kara sighed. "Like I said before Ms. Grant. You aren't ready to hear this."

Cat's head cocked to the side. "Just so you know Keira; I play for keeps. What is mine … is mine." Her thin smile came to play.

Kara swallowed. "Yes. Ms. Grant." Her soul soar higher than ever before in the presence of Cat Grant.

"You best be going Keira. I don't want to keep you." Cat walked towards her desk.

"Ms. Grant." Kara paused. She stepped forward.

Cat turned around to face her young empolyee. "I said go home. I expect you here with my lattee at the normal time." She smirked. "I'm sure James is waiting for you hum?" She rolled her eyes.

Kara looked confused.

"Don't you have a date planned with him this evening?" Cat sighed as she walked around and took a seat in her chair. She picked up her discarded glasses from earlier, and slipped them on. She looked at her blank laptop scene. One click and the screne turned back on. Her eyes quickly took in what she had missed earlier. She knew she was in for quite a long evening before she was through with the day.

"I still have a few things I need to finish up." Kara spoke.

Cat lifted her eyes. "No you don't." She firmly nodded towards the door. "Leave now Keira." She looked back at her scene dismissing Kara.

Kara sighed and lowered her head. Turning she walked from the office and grabbed her stuff; walking towards the elevator.

Cat's eyes had lifted up to watch Kara walk away from her office until she stood at the elevator door. She lowered her eyes back on her scene just as Kara walked onto the elevator … just before the younger woman turned to look at her office once more. She sighed as she heard the door slide shut.

 **End**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _This takes place right before Cat confronts Kara about knowing that Kara is Supergirl ... before Cat threatens to fire Kara so Kara can be Supergirl full time._


End file.
